Stormwind City Guard
The Stormwind City Guard is a law enforcement organization tasked with keeping the streets of Stormwind City and its outer lying regions safe. Unlike similar units, the City Guard mostly stays inside city limits unless a dire situation is deemed severe enough to request a guard squadron. It is currently led by Lord-Marshal Amanda Everhurst and can usually be found within the Stockades or around Stormwind City. Command The City Guard is led by Marshal Amanda Everhurst, along with an officer core consisting of two commissioned officers and two senior enlisted. Commissioned Officer * Lord-Marshal Amanda Everhurst, OL, ACL * Knight-Captain Jean Luxford, CL, OL, CSC * Knight-Lieutenant Alyxandra Lyall, CL, CV * Lieutenant Lauren Silvestro. CSC Senior Enlisted * Sergeant Major Anerta Winter * Investigator Dong-Lee Forestgreene * Sergeant Billie Lyall * Sergeant Madison Atwells Ranks and Posts For more, see Stormwind Guard Ranks and Posts. There is a rigid chain of command which includes the ranks of Officers and Enlisted. A complete list of all Stormwind Guard Ranks may be found below. Officers * Marshal * Commander * Lieutenant Commander * Captain * Lieutenant Enlisted * Sergeant Major * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Private First Class * Private * Recruit Training Training is an important aspect of the guard. All Recruits are required to go through three main training courses. The Recruitss are also required to undergo at least three supervised patrols and demonstrate appropriate behavior indicative of a Private. Training Criteria Below is the criteria for Cadets to be promoted to the rank of Private. * Guard 101 * Combat * Arrests and Laws Divisions The Stormwind City Guard contains four major units and division, each with a specific role or set of duties. The divisions are led by senior enlisted or by junior commissioned officers. Detective squad The detective squad, led by Lieutenant Silvestro, is tasked with following through open cases and compiling information on known criminals or criminal organizations. They may also coordinate with constables on the issuing the maintenance of warrants or Person-Of-Interest (P.O.I.) notices. Medical Corps The medical corp, as the name suggests, looks after all medical needs of the unit including mental and physical examinations, tending to field wounds, or acting as experts in a medical or health-related scenario. The corp is currently under no formal leadership. Stormwind Special Constabulary Force This special operations unit is used in all high-level tactical missions, but is currently inactive as it goes under structural changes. Bounties The 42nd Regiment currently operates the most active bounty board in the city, with well over 90 bounties within their system. The bounty board may be visited here. Recruitment Currently, Recruitment is open. The application may be found on the guild website here, or by approaching a guard in-character. The recruitment process make take anywhere around two days to a week to complete. Currently The Stormwind City Guard acts as one of the primary constabulary units in the city. Just within a two year period, it has amassed over 1,200 reports and 120 bounties. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Law Organizations Category:Law Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Defense Board Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stormwind Constabulary